heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Street
Street & Smith or Street & Smith Publications, Inc. was a New York City publisher specializing in inexpensive paperbacks and magazines referred to as pulp fiction and dime novels. They also published comic books and sporting yearbooks. Among their many titles was the science fiction pulp magazine Astounding Stories, acquired from Clayton Magazines in 1933, and retained until 1961. Street & Smith was founded in 1855, and was bought out in 1959. The Street & Smith headquarters was at 79 Seventh Avenue in Manhattan; it was designed by Henry F. Kilburn. History Founding Francis Scott Street and Francis Shubael Smith began their publishing partnership in 1855 when they took over a broken-down fiction magazine."The Press: New Bottles," Time (Monday, August 20, 1945). They then bought the existing New York Weekly Dispatch in 1858. Francis Smith was the company president from 1855 until his 1887 retirement; his son Ormond Gerald Smith taking over his role."Ormond G. Smith, Publisher, Dead; President of Street & Smith and Founder of Many Popular Magazines..." New York Times (April 18, 1933). Francis Street died in 1883. Francis Smith died on February 1, 1887. The company became a publisher of inexpensive novels and weekly magazines starting in the 1880s and continuing into 1959. In the early decades of the 20th century, Ormond V. Gould was the company secretary."Ormond V. Gould, Publisher's Aide; Retired Secretary of Street & Smith Is Dead at 70," New York Times (May 20, 1962). Ormond Smith remained company president until his death in 1933. In 1933, Street & Smith bought titles from Clayton Magazines, including Astounding Stories. In 1937, Street & Smith discontinued a number of their pulp titles, including Top-Notch and Complete Stories, the start of a long-term shrinking of their pulp line. In 1938, Allen L. Grammer became president. He had spent more than twenty years as an efficiency expert for Curtis Publishing Company, and made a small fortune inventing a new printing process. He moved the offices into a skyscraper. Street & Smith published comic books from 1940–1949, their most notable titles being The Shadow, from their pulp magazine line, Super-Magician Comics, Supersnipe Comics, True Sport Picture Stories, Bill Barnes/Air Ace and Doc Savage Comics, also from pulp magazine line. Demise Street & Smith stopped publishing all their pulps and comics in 1949, selling off several of their titles to Popular Publications. Sales had declined with the advent of television."Street & Smith Giving Up 'Pulps'; Oldest Publishers of Thriller Magazines Also Scuttling Their Comic Books." New York Times (April 9, 1949). Condé Nast Publications bought the company for more than $3.5 million in 1959."Advertising: Street Smith Deal? S. I. Newhouse, the newspaper publisher who recently moved into the magazine field, is reportedly negotiating to purchase Street Smith Publications, Inc." New York Times (Aug. 12, 1959)."Advertising: Street & Smith to Newhouse," New York Times (Aug. 26, 1959). The company's name continued to be used on the sports pre-season preview magazines until 2007 when Advance division American City Business Journals acquired the Sporting News and merged Street & Smith's annuals into TSN's annuals. The Street & Smith name survives as the named publisher of Sports Business Journal, a Condé Nast periodical. Authors *Horatio Alger *Isaac Asimov *Weldon J. Cobb *Lester Dent *Theodore Dreiser *J. Allan Dunn *Walter B. Gibson *H. Rider Haggard *Robert A. Heinlein *L. Ron Hubbard *Carl Richard Jacobi *Jack London *Clifford D. Simak *Upton Sinclair Illustrators *Walter M. Baumhofer *Earle K. Bergey *Emery Clarke *Dean Cornwell *Harvey Dunn *Anton Otto Fisher *Frank Kramer *J. C. Leyendecker *Tom Lovell *Winfield Scott *Amos Sewell *Modest Stein *N.C. Wyeth Archive * Syracuse University has: ** Dime Novels with cover image files ** Yellow Kid image gallery ** Street & Smith editorial records * Bowling Green State University has: ** Dime novels in PDF format and cover images See also *List of Street & Smith publications Notes References *''The Writer; A Monthly Magazine for Literary Workers''. January - December, 1919. (An excellent description of Street & Smith rejection policy). *''The Fiction Factory ; Or, From Pulp Row to Quality Street: The Story of 100 Years of Publishing at Street & Smith'' by Quentin James Reynolds. Random House, 1955. (Covers: Street & Smith, Nick Carter, Max Brand, Buffalo Bill, Frank Merriwell, Gerald Smith, Richard Duffy, Frederick Faust, dime novel, Horatio Alger, Henry Ralston, Ned Buntline, Ormond Smith, Beadle's, Edward Stratemeyer, detective fiction, Laura Jean Libbey, Astounding Science Fiction, Edith Evans) * *Carl Jacobi stories for Street & Smith External links * Street and Smith Digital Collection * Street and Smith Corporate Records at Syracuse University Category:Defunct book publishing companies of the United States Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies established in 1855 Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies Category:Defunct newspaper companies of the United States Category:Magazine publishing companies of the United States Category:Pulp magazine publishing companies of the United States Category:Street & Smith